Rédemption
by xHinageshi
Summary: Juvia. Juvia Lockser. Elle avait toujours été cette femme de porcelaine. Blanche, semblable à de la neige. Beaucoup trop blanche. Le blanc, assimilé à la pureté, à l'innocence, à la propreté, à la virginité, au vide ou bien encore au deuil. Le blanc s'oppose au rouge, marquant la fin des hostilités. On ne le voit plus. Mais il est toujours là. Juvia-centric.


**Hey ! Voici un petit one shot dont j'avais l'idée depuis un moment. Je me surprends moi-même à écrire sur Fairy Tail mais voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur le personnage de Juvia que j'apprécie grandement. Ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux mais la fin rattrape le coup. C'est plutôt court mais je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de long, juste quelque chose qui raconte une histoire, sans détours et phrases à rallonges. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _Rédemption_

* * *

Juvia. Juvia Lockser. Elle avait toujours été cette femme de porcelaine. Blanche, semblable à de la neige. Beaucoup trop blanche. Le blanc, assimilé à la pureté, à l'innocence, à la propreté, à la virginité, au vide ou bien encore au deuil. Le blanc s'oppose au rouge, marquant la fin des hostilités. On ne le voit plus. Mais il est toujours là.

 _Ce sang._

Elle était grande, élancée, voluptueuse. Mais elle n'était pas une belle femme. Elle était beaucoup trop étrange pour l'être. Juste une créature, c'est ce qu'elle était. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle croyait être. Il fut un temps ou la couleur blanche était associée aux spectres et aux apparitions. C'est ainsi que le blanc fut associé à l'au-delà. Ça lui convenait bien.

 _Parfaitement bien._

Ils étaient fins et rayonnaient de santé. Lisses mais ondulant dans les longueurs. Beaux, ils l'étaient. Peu communs, encore plus. De toutes, le bleu est la couleur la plus froide. Refroidir une couleur, c'est lui mélanger une autre de telle sorte qu'elle se rapproche du bleu sur le cercle chromatique. Le bleu dénote invariablement le froid ; comme sur la robinetterie domestique, la pastille bleue indique l'eau froide. Les couleurs froides, et particulièrement le bleu, est une couleur fuyante. L'enseignement classique professe que les ombres dans les creux sont plus bleues et plus sombres que le ton local. Les sujets d'une expérience de psychologie expérimentale interprètent deux sujets. Deux enfants. Un bonbon jaune ou un bonbon bleu. Ils s'emparent tout deux du jaune. Plus attirant, sans doute. Mais peu importe. Le bleu est la couleur de la royauté. Mais aussi la couleur conventionnelle du manteau de la Vierge Marie.

 _Froide mais noble._

Un regard froid, sans expression, plus redoutable que les plus violentes engueulades. Un regard est l'expression des yeux, la manière dont les yeux d'une personne fixent une autre personne, une chose. En revanche, un regard froid est un regard qui montre que la personne en question est indifférente et sévère. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle voulait montrer d'elle. Absolument pas. Elle était juste ainsi faite.

 _Elle, bête affreuse des océans._

Ses mains étaient fines, douces. Ses longs doigts presque squelettiques, craquant à chaque mouvement trop brusques, ses paumes fermes et durs ne semblaient jamais s'être accablées à la moindre corvée. Et pourtant, ses mains étaient salies. Elles étaient expertes. Expertes dans la matière du crime, de l'irréversible, du mal. L'eau n'était plus leurs seules hydratations, le sang l'était également. Monstrueuse. Il lui suffisait d'une simple projection d'eau pour trancher la nuque à quiconque s'opposait à elle. Elle l'avait fait, plus d'une fois. À des innocents. Des innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé, si ce n'était vivre paisiblement. Elle avait détruit des vies, beaucoup trop de vies. Justifiant ses méfaits par une cause qu'elle s'était persuadée de croire juste : défendre des valeurs, des motivations, des idéaux.

 _C'était d'une ironie macabre._

" _Tu n'es qu'un monstre_. "

Elle se souvenait de ces paroles. La maudite. La femme de la pluie. Fille d'une employée dans un bordel, elle n'avait jamais eut la chance de connaître ses géniteurs. Peut-être l'auraient-ils accepté t-elle qu'elle était ? Il l'avait élevé, cet homme austère. Il s'était dit son oncle, mais elle n'y croyait pas, le moins du monde. Et même si elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante. Il l'avait endurci, il lui avait montré le monde tel qu'il était, une horreur, un enfer. Il n'avait pas été le père idéal, mais il avait su faire d'elle quelqu'un. Il lui avait donné une identité. Mais pas celle qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se considérer comme un monstre, une créature, une malédiction. Il l'avait juste poussé à le faire pour qu'elle soit à sa merci. Juste une personne sans identité, prisonnière de son malheur et esclave d'un inconnu.

Phantom Lord. Sûrement pas dans l'esprit d'une guilde, juste de nom. Plutôt le temple d'une secte. Le QG de personnes différentes, de personnes maudites et prisonnières de leurs passés. Ces personnes étaient par contre, particulièrement puissantes. Des monstres, eux aussi. Des monstres avec qui, Juvia la sinistre avait pourtant réussi à se lier. Se lier pour commettre le pire, pour se souiller et s'incriminer d'un nombre incalculable d'homicides. Mais leur cause était juste. Cela justifiait-il les actes de la pourriture qu'elle était ?

 _Rien ne pourra jamais justifier de tels pêchés._

Elle le savait. Ça la torturait, du plus profond de son être. Elle était en majeure partie composée d'eau, mais les gouttes qui quittaient ses prunelles avaient un goût tout particulier. Une profonde amertume. Des regrets. De la tristesse. Ou juste une eau salée. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec une telle rage qu'une lie rouge en coulait, elle serrait tellement les poings qu'elle en gardait des séquelles et elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en tombait de fatigue. Elle ne sera jamais une personne normale. Elle ne sera jamais pardonnable.

 _Sa balance était trop lourde._

La vie à ses qualités et ses défauts. Ses bienfaits et ses méfaits. Mais elle avait toujours hérité des mauvais. Était-ce un manque de chance ? Malgré l'horreur dans laquelle elle avait vécu, le cauchemar qu'était sa vie, elle devait reconnaître une chose : le monde était aussi très beau. Le sable, la terre, la mer, le ciel, l'herbe, la glace, le feu, le soleil, le jour, la nuit, les insectes, les animaux, les arbres, les buissons. Que de choses qu'elle trouvait merveilleuses, qui parvenaient à la faire sourire, elle, la femme de la pluie. Elle aimait ses moments où elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe et que comme toujours, un torrent de pluie se déversait sur elle. Elle riait, du plus profond de son être, se roulait par terre et observait les coccinelles. Elle voyait l'ombre du bonheur et ça lui suffisait.

 _Amplement._

Juvia la solitaire. Juvia n'avait jamais côtoyé personne si ce n'était-ce qu'elle croyait être des " compagnons ". Des associés à l'égoïsme accablant et à l'orgueil démesuré. Rien, elle n'avait rien construit socialement depuis sa naissance. Et même au sein de sa guilde, ça n'avait été qu'un nouveau domicile et de nouvelles têtes. Personne n'avait eut la décence de vouloir apprendre qui elle était, d'où elle venait. En fait, la seule chose qui avait changé était ce tatouage qui surplombait son corps. Rien d'autre. Mais Juvia avait apprécié maître Jose. Il ne l'avait pas jugé. Il l'avait accepté tel qu'elle était.

 _Ça lui avait donné confiance._

Elle savait combattre. Sa maîtrise de l'eau était unique. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec cette lie vitale. Elle en avait fait une arme infaillible. Capable de trancher toute chose. Elle respirait sous l'eau et était immunisée contre les attaques physiques. Juvia la monstrueuse était une arme de guerre. Efficace et cruelle. En soit, rien d'enviable. Sa confiance naissante était devenue de l'orgueil et elle prenait désormais de haut ses adversaires et ne payait pas des mines à leurs ôtait la vie sans remords. Était-elle devenue quelqu'un de mauvais ? Elle en était certaine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

 _Il était trop tard._

Il l'avait battu. Il n'avait pas été mauvais, juste franc. Il s'était battu pour ce qu'il croyait être juste, elle s'était battue parce que le maître l'avait quémandé. Agir de son propre-chef, elle ne le faisait plus. N'était-ce pourtant pas là où réside la liberté ? Elle se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Attaquer, tuer, gagner, rentrer. Mais il avait tout changé. Le courant de sa vie. Son monde. Lorsqu'elle avait manqué de tomber de ce toit, où ils s'étaient battus corps et âmes, il lui avait tendu la main. Il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber.

 _Alors que c'était ce qu'elle méritait._

Elle les avait fait souffrir, elle avait souhaité leurs morts. Et ils avaient été cléments avec elle. Le pardon est pourtant si dur. Si amer. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais compris. Tous. Il lui avait tous ouvert les bras et l'avait considéré comme un membre de leur famille. Elle qui n'était rien était devenue quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont la vie avait de l'importance aux yeux du monde. À leurs yeux. Elle arrivait à sourire. À rire. Juvia la sinistre avait changé. Elle était renée.

 _Ou avait-elle juste accepté qui elle était._

Son masque s'était brisé et l'avait montré sous son véritable visage. Le visage qu'elle aurait toujours eut si elle était née sous une meilleure étoile. Ils l'avaient libéré, lui, eux tous. Elle avait toujours le fardeau de ses crimes sur ses épaules, mais elle empruntait désormais la voie de la rédemption, au sein de sa guilde. Sa bien-aimée guilde. Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui, sa cause était juste. Elle se battait pour ses amis.

 _Elle était heureuse.  
_


End file.
